the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
El TV Kadsre-Banushen/TV Listings/22nd December 2018
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Pet Medics (G) * '''6:30am; '''Taste of A Traveler (G) * '''7:00am; '''Breakfast Weekend * '''7:50am; Kids' WB (G) ** 8:00am; The Perils of Penelope Pitstop ** 8:30am; Wacky Races * 9:00am; '''GMA Day * '''10:00am; '''Whanau Living (G) * '''10:30am; '''The ITM Fishing Show (G) * '''11:00am; '''Fair Go El Kadsre * '''11:30am; '''Father Brown (PG) * '''12:30pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Saturday Grandstand * '''3:00pm; '''Dr. Phil (M) * '''3:30pm; '''ETVKK on El TV Kadsre 1 ** '''3:30pm; PINY: Institute of New York ** 4:00pm; Oggy and the Cockroaches ** 4:30pm; Fanimals ** 5:00pm; '''Toon Jukebox * '''5:20pm; '''Daily Bumps (G) * '''5:50pm; '''Unifylotto * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Back Roads (G) * '''7:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Mrs Browns Boys (PG) * '''10:10pm; '''Call The Midwife: Christmas Special (M) * '''12:10am; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''Match of the Day El Kadsre * '''1:35am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''Gethers Weekend ** '''6:00am; '''Miraclous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (G) ** '''6:30am; Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (G) ** 7:00am; Transformers: Cyberverse (G) ** 7:30am; Beyblade Burst Turbo (G) ** 8:00am; Scary Larry (G) * 8:30am; Saturday Matinee: '''The Band Wagon (PG) (1953) * '''10:00am; Saturday Matinee: '''Pot O' Gold (PG) (1941) (B&W) * '''12:00pm; '''Shortland Street Omnibus (M) * '''2:30pm; '''Homemade (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Dad's Army (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Masterpieces in Oils (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Rural Delivery (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Coffee Break (G) * '''5:30pm; '''Skippy the Bush Kangaroo (G) * '''6:00pm; '''Peyton Place (PG) (B&W) * '''6:50pm; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Yearly With Johnson Otasles 2018 (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Story (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Salt, Fat, Acid, Heat (PG) * '''10:00pm; The El TV Kadsre 100 Years of Cinema Season: '''Broadcast News (1987) (M) * '''11:55pm; '''Pine Gap (M) * '''12:55am; '''Rage (AO) * '''3:00am; JUCE TV * 5:30am; Impact for Life El TV Kadsre 3 * 6:00am; Rage (AO) * 5:30pm; The Simpsons (M) * 6:00pm; '''60 Seconds * '''6:01pm; '''Anime Crimes Division (M) * '''6:30pm; ANIMETION ** 6:30pm; '''One Piece (M/AO/AV) ** '''7:00pm; Dragon Ball Super (M/AO/AV) ** 7:30pm; '''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (AO) ** '''8:00pm; '''Naruto: Shippuden (M/AO/AV) * '''8:30pm; Europe in Concert: '''Kitty, Daisy & Lewis * '''10:25pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''10:30pm; '''ANIMETION ** '''10:30pm; Little Busters (M/AO/AV) * 11:00pm; '''Memeulous' Last Month This Happened (M) * '''11:10pm; '''Slazo's Sub Safari (PG) * '''11:20pm; '''Pyrocynical's ASOT (M) * '''11:35pm; '''PewDiePie's Meme Review (M) * '''11:50pm; '''ANIMETION ** '''11:50pm; Pop Team Epic (M) * 12:15am; '''Black (South Korea) (M) * '''1:00am; '''Rage Christmas Special (AO) * '''3:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; El TV Kadsre 24 * 7:00pm; '''Exploring With Josh (G) * '''7:30pm; '''A Musical History (G) * '''8:30pm; '''The Sounds of Movie Musicals with Neil Brand (G) * '''9:30pm; Thema: '''Sinatra: All or Nothing at All (Part 1) (2015) (PG) * '''11:25pm; Saturday Independent Movies: '''Shrek Retold (2018) (M) * '''1:25am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''6:30am; '''ETVKPS ** '''6:30am; '''PonPonJump! (P) ** '''6:55am; '''Pingu (P) * '''7:00am; '''ETVKK ** '''7:00am; '''Sally Bollywood (G) ** '''7:30am; The Deep (G) ** 8:00am; Aikatsu Stars! (G) ** 8:30am; Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (G) ** 8:55am; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) ** '''9:00am; Idol Warrior Miracle Tunes (G) ** 9:30am; Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (G) ** 10:00am; Piggy Tales (G) * 10:25am; '''Spotify Chart Attack (PG) * '''11:25am; '''Destiny Blades (M) * '''11:35am; '''Good Mythical Morning (G) * '''12:05pm; '''10-Jin Actor (G) (Japan) * '''12:35pm; '''Next Stop, Discovery (G) (Japan) * '''1:30pm; '''Running Man (G) (South Korea) * '''3:25pm; ANIMETION ** 3:25pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Animax Musix (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Christmas Line (G) * '''4:30pm; '''The Happi House (G) * '''5:00pm; '''Meteor Garden (PG) (China) * '''5:50pm; '''Rex The Runt (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''Flatworld (1997) (G) * '''7:30pm; Festival of Fun: '''Jingle All The Way (1996) (PG) * '''9:15pm; ANIMETION ** 9:30pm; RWBY (M/AO/AV) ** 10:00pm; '''Family Guy (M/AO/AV) ** '''10:30pm; Hunter × Hunter (2011) (M/AO) ** 11:00pm; Food Wars! (M/AO/AV) ** 11:30pm; One Piece (M/AO/AV) ** 12:00pm; King of the Hill (M/AO/AV) * 12:30pm; Fishcam * 12:40am; '''Rage (AO) * '''2:40am; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Face of Fu Manchu (1965) (AO) * '''4:30am; Rage Bonus Video: "Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand * 4:35am; '''Action Zone (G) * '''5:00am; '''Hour of Power with Bobby Schuller ETVKK * '''6:00am; Disney Club ** 6:00am; Big City Greens ** 6:30am; Bizaardvark ** 7:00am; Mickey Mouse ** 7:30am; DuckTales (2017) ** 8:00am; Milo Murphy's Law ** 8:30am; Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure ** 9:00am; PriPara ** 9:30am; Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures * 10:10am; '''ETVKK Weekend Live * '''10:55am; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) * '''11:00am; '''Supernoobs (G) * '''11:30am; '''Danger Mouse (G) * '''12:00pm; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''12:05pm; '''Lost & Found Music Studios (G) * '''12:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Self Radio Daily Hit List (PG) * '''1:25pm; '''Toon Jukebox (PG) * '''1:30pm; '''Superfan (G) * '''2:00pm; '''Girl vs .Boy (G) * '''2:25pm; '''Make It Pop (G) * '''2:50pm; Arthur's Perfect Christmas (G) * 3:15pm; Wild Kratts (G) * 3:40pm; '''Unikitty! (G) * '''3:55pm; '''Sherlock Hound Returns (G) * '''4:20pm; '''RWBY (PG) * '''4:45pm; '''Mustangs FC (G) * '''4:55pm; '''BTN Newsbreak * '''5:00pm; '''Self Radio Daily Hit List (PG) * '''5:35pm; '''Young Sheldon (PG) * '''6:00pm; '''Skatoony El Kadsre Christmas Special (G) * '''6:30pm; ETVKK Movies: '''Marci X (2003) (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Reservoir Hill (PG) * '''8:30pm; '''Monster Jam: Costa Rica 2018 (PG) * '''9:30pm; '''Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2018 * '''12:00am; '''Rage on ETVKK (PG) * '''3:00am; '''Kamen Rider Build (PG) * '''3:25am; '''Rage Bonus Video: "Shotgun" by George Ezra * '''3:30am; Sailor Moon S (PG) * 3:55am; '''Rage Double Bonus Video: "I Want You" by Savage Garden * '''4:00am; '''Little Witch Academia (PG) * '''4:25am; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''4:30am; Sgt. Frog (G) * 4:55am; Oggy and the Cockroaches (G) * 5:20am; Piggy Tales (G) * 5:35am; '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (G) ETVKPS * '''6:00am; Playhouse Disney ** 6:00am; '''Mickey and the Roadster Racers ** '''6:30am; '''Doc McStuffins ** '''7:00am; '''The Lion Guard ** '''7:30am; Vampirina ** 8:00am; '''Muppet Babies ** '''8:30am; '''Fancy Nancy * '''9:00am; '''Pingu * '''9:05am; '''Pablo * '''9:15am; '''Bonnie Bear * '''9:20am; '''Kit & Pup * '''9:30am; '''Masha and the Bear * '''9:35am; '''Fred & Fiona * '''9:45am; '''Magic Box * '''10:10am; '''Lights, Camera, Wiggles * '''10:25am; '''Let's Play * '''10:45am; '''Joey's Toy Box * '''11:05am; '''Baby Looney Tunes * '''11:20am; '''Caillou * '''11:30am; '''My Pet and Me * '''11:45am; '''Show Me Show Me * '''12:00pm; '''My World Kitchen * '''12:15pm; '''Old Jack's Boat * '''12:30pm; '''Molly and Mack * '''12:45pm; '''Sarah & Duck * '''1:00pm; '''Numbers Farm * '''1:05pm; '''Sesame Street * '''1:35pm; '''Teletubbies * '''1:50pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''2:00pm; '''Alphablocks * '''2:05pm; '''My First * '''2:20pm; '''Do You Know? * '''2:40pm; '''Katie's Amazing Machines * '''3:00pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''3:20pm; '''Playtime with Al * '''3:30pm; '''Hey Duggee * '''3:40pm; '''Tinpo * '''3:50pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas * '''4:15pm; '''Ready Dress Go! * '''4:35pm; '''Ferne and Rory's Vet Tales * '''4:55pm; '''Mio Mao * '''5:00pm; '''ETVKPS Thumbelina * '''5:45pm; '''Go Jetters * '''6:00pm; '''Nina's World * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; '''ETVKPS Bedtime Stories El TV Kadsre 4K Kidzone El TV Kadsre 4K Family El TV Kadsre 4K Showcase El TV Kadsre 4K Caution * '''12:00am; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Suicide Club (2001) (Japan) (AV) * '''1:35am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''1:40am; '''Escape The Night (M) * '''2:05am; '''Happy Tree Friends (AV) * '''2:10am; '''12 Deadly Days (2016) (Part 11) (AV) * '''2:35am; '''Lucy, the Daughter of The Devil (AV) * '''2:50am; '''Close El TV Kadsre 24 * '''6:00am; '''24 Breakfast * '''8:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Business Live * '''9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''10:00am; '''24 Vision * '''10:30am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''11:30am; '''24 Vision * '''12:00pm; '''El Kadsre Now * '''12:30pm; '''Holiday: Portgual (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Dateline El Kadsre City * '''1:30pm; '''24 Direct * '''2:00pm; '''24 Vision * '''3:00pm; '''Click * '''3:30pm; '''Backch@t * '''4:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''5:00pm; '''24 Vision * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''7:00pm; '''Griff's Great Britian (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Vasili's Garden (G) * '''8:25pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) (PG) * '''10:55pm; '''Travel Guides (G) * '''11:50pm; '''24 Vision * '''12:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''1:00am; '''24 Vision * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''2:30am; '''24 Vision * '''3:00am; '''Holiday: Jetania (G) * '''3:30am; '''24 Direct * '''4:00am; '''24 Vision * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News BTV * '''6:00am; '''Studio B * '''11:00am; '''The Bachelor Winter Games (PG) * '''11:30pm; '''Just for Laughs: Gags (G) * '''12:00pm; '''Discovery (G) * '''1:00pm; '''Go Travel (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Rooftop (G) * '''2:00pm; BTV Movies: '''Miracle on 34th Street (1994) (PG) * '''4:00pm; '''Love Island UK (M) * '''4:55pm; '''Alone Together (PG) * '''5:20pm; '''The Great Outdoors (G) * '''6:00pm; '''BTV Nightly News * '''7:00pm; FINALE: '''Take Me Out El Kadsre (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Lotto * '''8:05pm; BTV Saturday Night Movies: The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) (M) * '10:15pm; '''My Dangerous Mafia Retirement (M) (Hong Kong) * '''11:15pm; '''Missing (AO) * '''12:10am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''Joyce Meyer BTV Me Ratings * '''P '(Preschool) * 'C '(Children) * 'G '(General) * 'PG '(Parental Guidance) * 'M '(Mature) * 'AO '(Adults Only) * 'AV '(Adult Violence) Category:El Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:El TV Kadsre 1 Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:El TV Kadsre 5 Category:ETVKK Category:ETVKPS